Difference amplifiers are used in a wide variety of applications including wireless communications, audio equipment, digital signal processing, and the control of motors. Difference amplifiers amplify differential mode input signals, while attenuating common mode input signals. In a system where a difference amplifier receives the output of a digital-to-analog converter (DAC), the DAC can be optimized to output a differential mode signal and the DAC performance can deteriorate in situations where the DAC additionally supplies a common mode signal to the difference amplifier. For example, when a DAC supplies a common mode signal to the difference amplifier, unwanted signal dependent distortions or nonlinearities can be introduced at the output of the DAC.